


On my mind

by olgap_k



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primer beso, una luz en medio de la oscuridad.<br/>Cliché, pero necesario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelilim (as_a_cloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/gifts).



No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que Yunho estaba en un camino de autodestrucción que estaba llevándoselo a él también a un abismo. Esto debido a que durante mucho tiempo había permitido que Yunho fuera el pilar que los mantenía firmes a los cinco.

Tras todos los cambios que habían atravesado gracias a las egoístas decisiones de los otros tres, la base estaba desmoronándose a pedazos, convirtiéndose en una excusa de ser humano.

El olor a tabaco y a alcohol lo estaba mareando, los balbuceos sin sentido de un intoxicado Yunho que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo continuar en el estado de abandono en que se sentía, todo era demasiado para él. Quería gritar y destrozar todo a su paso, como un huracán, y dejar sólo más caos a su paso.

Pero no sería justo para Yunho, verlo intentar componer su desastre mientras terminaba por romperse.

Durante momentos sentía que veía grietas en su rostro, donde estaba destruyéndose, luego se daba cuenta que eran arrugas en el joven rostro del líder, obligado a cargar con un peso que estaba hundiéndolo y envejeciéndolo a un ritmo demasiado acelerado.

—Tienes que dejar esto atrás —dijo en un susurro, sabía que Yunho lo estaba viendo, y que pese a su estado, estaba escuchándole.

Lo vio en la forma en que sus ojos parecieron brillar con una emoción contenida que atravesó a Changmin de forma desgarradora, haciéndole flaquear.

Pero su fuerza de voluntad y su resentimiento contra los otros tres era más grande.

Después de todo, siempre había sentido mayor admiración, respeto y afecto hacia Yunho.

Lo tenía en un pedestal.

Yunho mismo se había tirado de éste, partiéndose en miles de fragmentos, y Changmin estaba tan ocupado con tantas actividades que el tiempo para volverlo a su antiguo estado, era casi nulo.

—Así como ellos hicieron con nosotros —hizo una pausa y sacudió a Yunho, vio como éste se dejaba hacer, y luego soltó un suspiro—. Tienes que demostrarles que no te hacen falta, que no nos hacen falta.

El líder pareció captar la desesperación que se desbordaba de las palabras de Changmin, la forma en que sus ojos parecían tan tristes, desilusionados.

Se abalanzó contra Changmin, quien logró atraparlo y sujetarlo de los hombros.

Sus enormes ojos, sorprendidos.

—Y tú, ¿tú también te irás?

Estiró las manos, pero no lo suficiente como para tocar el rostro pálido de Changmin, más delgado debido a toda la preocupación que había estado sintiendo desde que el otro inició su espiral destructivo.

No supo cómo responder, dolido que el otro dudara de él, pero entendiendo su posición. Sobre todo cuando uno de los que se había ido había sido su mejor amigo.

Desapareció la distancia entre ambos, abrazó a Yunho. Él no era alguien muy propenso a abrazos o muestras de afecto, pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba. Y de repente, estaba besándolo y el sabor amargo a cerveza y a tabaco estaba en su boca.

Yunho pareció despertar.

**Author's Note:**

> Para la linda Aelilim.


End file.
